


Flash Fire Savior

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A single spark that lights up the darkness...





	

~ Flash Fire Savior ~

They don't talk about the cave. They don't ever talk about the cave. They never, never, never talk about the cave.

What happened in the cave is too terrible to even think about... so, most of the time, Amy doesn't think about it. When she can't stop herself from thinking about it (for example, in the middle of a nightmare - _and oh, yes, there are nightmares, so many nightmares_ ), something came to save her... something red and shiny, in a flash of fire...

"Don't cry," she says to him in the dream.

But he does.

The one who does not cry, either dreaming or awake, is her.

~ end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware of the inconsistent tense. I thought a stream-of-conscious style suited the character/situation.


End file.
